1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for conditioning drinking and/or utility water in which the water is conducted through one or a plurality of magnetic field(s).
2. Background of the Art
Various techniques are known for processing drinking and/or utility water and these techniques are used when adverse effects of substances present in the drinking and/or utility water are to be reduced or eliminated. By treating the water with magnetic fields, in which case the water is conducted through one or a plurality of magnetic fields, the development of undesirable deposits of mineral salts contained in the water in pipes and vessels can be counteracted. However, magnetic field treatment generally has little or no effect against the adverse effects of living microorganisms, such as, for example, bacteria and/or algae which are present in the water. To counteract the disadvantageous effects of the presence of such microorganisms in the water, chemical agents are generally added to the water, such as, for example, halogens or halogen compounds, but such additives themselves usually produce undesirable side effects. It is also known to subject water, in order to prevent or eliminate adverse effects from microorganisms, to a treatment with oligodynamically acting metals, i.e., metals which are active in small amounts to sterilize or purify water. Such treatment, however, is effective only against microorganisms present in the water and has no direct influence on undesirable deposits formed by the mineral salts contained in the water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for counteracting the undesirable effects of development of annoying deposits of mineral salts and microorganisms contained in water. It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus suitable for implementing the above method.